Elsanna week 2015
by oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli
Summary: The sun come out to greet two newlyweds on their first day of the rest of their lives together. Written for the Elsanna week prompt Wedding Day.
1. Wedding Bells

Her first impression was how bright it was outside, the sun had finally come out and was pouring its life giving light down upon the wedding chapel with a force the clearly meant all the stress of the past weeks was over and nothing but hope and happiness remained.

Anna involuntarily giggled as the world spun delightfully around her, blurring all the happy faces and mixing the green of the trees with the blue of the sky. She looked across her shoulder and laughed out loud as gaily as anyone had ever laughed when her eyes met Elsa's. The last thing the redhead had expected was to be literally swept off her feet and carried down the steps of the chapel.

Anna put her arms out, waving joyously at the gathering of people, now throwing confetti- rice wasn't safe for the birds after all, and who needed classical conventions anyway, confetti was so much prettier anyway, plus it had been Elsa's idea. Her rings glinted in the almost harsh sunlight perfectly when she threw her arms around her wife's neck.

That was the important thing right there- not all the people that had actually turned up for this, not the sun finally coming out to bless them, not even the chocolate wedding cake that was waiting for them at the reception, just the shockingly blonde girl in the strapless cream dress that showed off her impossibly strong shoulders. Elsa was hers, and if not equally then somehow more importantly that she was Elsa's. The ceremony and the rings just made it more formal, true soul mates didn't really need any of it, it was just for fun.

Elsa set her wife on the ground, arms aching but in the best way possible. The two had reached the waiting car and they turned to wave to everyone, the sun glinted off the bells of the chapel, now ringing throatily and with abandon. Faced with one last cheer from all their friends and coworkers the two newlyweds slid into the back of the limo and closed the door, shutting the sounds and sun out, but keeping the feel of the atmosphere in.

Elsa found a strawberry on a tray of assorted snacks and daintily nibbled at it, careful not to stain her dress with juice. Anna flashed Elsa a smile and Elsa felt her heart flutter, still unable to believe that the stunning redhead's heart was hers forever. Elsa smiled back, and leaned in to kiss her bride chastely- there was time enough for passions to run wild later, but not so chastely that Anna didn't get to taste strawberry on her wife's lips.

Elsa pulled away just as things were getting good, and looked up at the ceiling. "I got you something else. Look up." Anna's expression changed from a disappointed frown immediately to an excited smile. There was a glass moon roof above them. Squealing in delight and in a most undignified manner Anna opened it and promptly stuck her head and shoulders out of it. The car lurched forwards slowly, letting Anna remain standing long enough to wave to everyone at the chapel one last time, her white dress poofing out under her and filling most of the space in the back.

Finally dropping back in and closing the roof, She beamed at Elsa, who could only smile back, glad that her planning had paid off so well.


	2. First Child

First Child

There is exactly one fight that can ruin a couple. Not money or sex or living arrangements, not even in-laws, no, those are all trivial at best when compared to this one thing; A tiny world changing thing.

Elsa wanted one, Anna wasn't sure how it would work. Having a child is the sort of thing that changes your life forever after all. You can't just jump into it, Being responsible for a whole other human being, with like flabby arms and a squishy face. What if they messed up and it hated them forever?

Anna tried to get her head around the entire process, since, you know, normally it wasn't particularly difficult to make one, but since they were both girls….

Disregarding that potential mess, who would actually carry it?

This was something that Elsa was absolutely sure about. So that meant it was only a matter of time. Anna would of course support her through everything.

Plus there would be cute little onesies and rubber ducks, and cute little outfits to play in. and first words and first steps and first days of school.

They were both responsible, both modern women, they would make it work.

And maybe they could have a girl, think about having a little Anna or Elsa running around being adorable.


	3. Strained Marriage

Strained Marriage

Elsa found herself in her study, once the room had been a refuge for her, a place to get away from everything for a while and not have to do anything. She could instead focus on reading, or listen to some music on the radio.

Anna had always been willing to respect her wife's need for solitude every so often, but now it wasn't the same.

Baby booties lay on one corner of her desk, a gift from a friend when the good news had come out, now stared at her forlornly, a reminder of what they wouldn't ever have.

A knock on her door got only a strained go away Anna. Followed by the unmistakable sound of Anna dejectedly slumping to the floor.

"This isn't fair to me either."

Silence.

"You have to come out at some point."

More silence.

"Damnit Elsa, I never wanted something like this, its not fair, this whole ordeal is hurting me and all I want is you to hold me."

Anna was crying against the door now. Elsa could hear her. Brushing away tears that she hadn't noticed were there and wrapping her arms back around herself, Elsa shuffled over to her door. Her hand resting on the handle to let the love of her life in.

"This was a terrible idea from the start, I knew it wouldn't work." The words were muttered, never meant for her to hear, but she heard them all the same.

Ice gripped her heart, and Elsa could feel herself crumpling to the floor, even if it felt like nothing was ever going to make her feel again. With Anna against her it felt like the whole world was against her now.

"If that's how you feel, then just leave."

When later asked, Elsa would never claim to remember saying those words, but here she was saying them.

She was met with silence for a long time, then the eventual sounds of Anna moving around upstairs, followed by the bang of the front door.

Elsa cringed into herself at the sound of the door slamming. Now she was more alone than she had been her entire life. Now she had no way to hide her tears, instead sobbing into her hands, feeling so incredibly desperate for Anna to come back.

Except Elsa knew that she wasn't.


	4. Making Up

**Author's note; A lot of people asked me what happened to their child. When I wrote planned everything out, I had a lot of conflicting ideas to decide between. The traditional trope would have been a miscarriage, which was guessed at by several people. **

**What I actually decided was that it would be the result of an immunodeficiency wherein the antibodies of the mother misidentify the fetus and attack it. It is a rare but potentially dangerous condition that occurs due to certain incompatibilities. Essentially Elsa's body treated the pregnancy as an intruder and sought to destroy it. **

**(After reading up on all of this I had to look at puppy pictures for a while.)**

**Now then- on to something more positive. **

Making Up

Anna's phone buzzed in her pocket. Elsa was texting her again, and with a roll of her eyes she checked it. _–almost there, so sorry.-_

Four days had passed since their fight, and she would have thought that Elsa would at least be in a hurry to show up. Sighing to herself, Anna took in her surrounding once again. Quaint little coffee shop, filled with quaint little tables and chairs on a quaint garden veranda overlooking the quaint cobbled street of downtown Arendelle.

"_Oh my god I am so sick of all this, this quaintness." _She took a deep breath. _"Just calm down Anna. She clearly wants to patch things up; this was her idea after all."_

Anna impatiently waved off the hovering waiter; her hot chocolate was still mostly warm.

Out of the corner of her eye Anna caught a flash of that telltale blonde braid. Standing up automatically and nearly knocking the wrought iron table over in the process, and spilling her chocolate everywhere in the process.

In that singular instant Anna felt like she was being swallowed up by the ground itself, or maybe at least a desperate need for that to happen. But the worst part of it was that Elsa didn't smile.

A pit opened up in Anna's stomach. Elsa always had that wan smile when she was so clumsy. This was the first time Elsa didn't have it.

Desperate to move forwards with this reunion, Anna scrambled to mop up her mess, quickly running out of napkins and merely swishing the mess around.

"Maybe a different table then?" Anna nodded and they both moved over to another table.

"It's quaint isn't it?" Elsa's voice startled her, but she nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing before you showed up." Elsa was quite again, and Anna noticed that her wife didn't look quite as healthy as she usually did. "Have you been feeling okay? I mean, I get that you wouldn't, that's kinda the whole deal right? I meant more like, okay okay? That doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry I'm rambling."

"No."

The word was sharp, and firm, but not necessarily unkind. "No I haven't been. Anna this has been so hard, and then you left me and-"

"No!"

People were looking at them now. Anna didn't care. "You told me to leave, you kicked me out!" She hissed, at least aware that this wasn't something to yell about at a coffee shop. "I'm living with Kristoff! Kristoff! You know how he's such a total slob."

"Well I'm sorry you have to live in a barn. I have to live alone Anna! Who is supposed to make this better for me? I find out my own body won't carry a child and then you tell me you never wanted any of this anyway?" tears were running in rivulets down Elsa's cheeks.

Before she could think about whether it was right to do so or not Anna reached over the table and wrapped her arms around Elsa, the older woman's frame trembling.

"I never meant the pregnancy, Elsa. I wanted it too. I'm sorry."

Elsa sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"Well, I promised not to leave you, so I guess we're both liars." There is was the half-smile that crept along the edges of Elsa's mouth. That's what Anna missed most of all. She hadn't meant for it to be funny, she had meant to be apologizing.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked, a little scared still of what the answer might be. She still regretted leaving, and looking back, leaving had only made things worse. She should have stayed; maybe she should have broken the door down instead.

"You could come home?" the words came out like a question. Neither one of them knew what they were supposed to do next. Things were definitely going to be hard for the next while.

"Maybe we should have lunch first? You look like you haven't eaten much." Anna meant for it to break the ice that still between them, but Elsa wrapped her arms back around herself.

"I had some tea… yesterday I guess. I haven't been hungry lately."

"Okay…" An idea popped into Anna's head. "Let's go home, I'll make us something, but you have to eat whatever I make okay?"

Elsa nodded.

Anna smiled.

It was something they would have to work at, but neither of them wanted the marriage to fall apart.


	5. Coming Home

Coming Home

"It's good to be back. I missed our home." The corner of Elsa's mouth twitched up. Anna grinned. "I'm going to make you food now. What do you want?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't really want anything. Just you here again."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You have to eat something. I know!" and with that she scampered off into the kitchen.

The sound of pots and things banging against each other soon filled the house, and Elsa leaned against the wall, studiously ignoring the frantic sounds of Anna attempting to cook.

Ten minutes later Anna appeared again and motioned for Elsa to sit at the table.

"Okay, what'd you make?"

Anna grinned so big that the smile threatened to envelope her entire face. She flourished a dish and nearly dropped it on the floor, but managed to hold onto it and set it on the table.

"Tada! It's a grilled cheese"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You love my grilled cheese."

Elsa smiled at Anna. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Anna took half of the sandwich and promptly sank into the seat next to Elsa, munching away steadily.

"Eat, now."

Dutifully Elsa took a bite. She had to admit that the sandwich was good. The cheese was still gooey and the bread was toasty warm and crunchy.

"Do you remember the first time I made this for you?"

Elsa nodded. She did remember. It was one of her most cherished memories.

"Our second date. You made me dinner. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting."

Anna nodded, blushing enough to hide her freckles. "Yeah, I was terrified I'd screw it up. I had to do something simple."

"Well I enjoyed it."

Anna smiled. "I think you enjoyed dessert more."

Some of the color reappeared in Elsa's face. "That was even more unexpected." She was quiet for a moment before looking back up from her food. "I'm glad you're back." 


	6. Stay Strong

Stay Strong

Things had mostly returned to normal, and for that Anna was grateful, but there was always this feel of tension between them.

Both she and Elsa had apologized to each other numerous times, but it felt to her like something that wouldn't go away. And that wasn't fair to either of them.

Elsa just didn't get as excited about things as she used to, though she was eating again, mostly because Anna was making her, but then again, that's what a wife is for right? Making your partner be more responsible?

That's what she was trying to do anyway.

So it caught her entirely off guard when Elsa dragged her out of bed early that Saturday, and even more so that Elsa was chipper and smiling about whatever secret plan she had.

An hour into the car ride and she still wouldn't tell Anna where thy were going. Even when Anna both threatened to, and then carried out her threat of singing as loudly and badly as she could along with the radio.

It wasn't until they pulled off the main road that Anna realized where they were going.

"Are you serious? Oh my god this is the best surprise ever!"

Anna grinned like a child and even Elsa was smiling- clearly proud of herself.

They parked the car and had their hands stamped at the gate- Anna got an elephant, Elsa a giraffe.

The entire day was happy smiles and laughter. Anna dragging Elsa from one place to another.

Anna made Elsa take a truly staggering number of pictures of them both in the aviary, and with the elephants, and the rhinos. And everywhere else.

The most memorable parts of the whole trip were Anna prancing about on a small pile of rocks and nearly falling.

Or the utter mess that became sharing ice cream with each other. Needless to say Elsa's shirt was definitely ruined.

The most important part of the whole day however was that the nagging feeling that something wasn't right between them was gone.

Elsa smiles naturally at Anna, buying her an oversized stuffed elephant.

Things were hard, but they persevered and were able to stay strong. And now they were on their way home from the zoo, Anna passed out in the passenger's seat, drooling more than just a little as her head rested against the window, still clutching her stuffed elephant.

It summed up all the things Elsa loved about Anna.


End file.
